Once Upon a Knight
by Max1098
Summary: Princess Samantha wanted nothing more than to rule by herself. With no man at her side. Turns out she didn't know as much as she thought she did, and can she and her friends save her kingdom from something evil coming their way? In the end, will love and the truth conquer it all? Or will everything be destroyed with one word?AU JERRYxOCxJACK with slight:KIMxOC MILTONxJULIE EDDIExOC
1. Chapter 1 Meet Samantha

**I know I should be working on my other story, but I got an idea for this one and couldn't wait to post it. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Oh no, this can't be happening. Not to me. Not now. "Princess?" My royal advisor, Jackson asked me. I turned around to face him. "What?" I said a little more coldly then I would have liked. "You're stepping in the water bucket." He said pointing to my foot. "Jackson," I started as he came over and helped me get my foot out of the bucket. I fell back on a bale of hay and sat my horses brush down. He laughed and sat down next to me. "Why must I attend this dinner?" I asked him. He sighed. "It is orders from your father. You must. It is your duty as a-" "Princess to take on the responsibilies of my kingdom once my father steps down from position as King in a month. I know, I know. But why do I need a man on my side? I am only 14 years of age. Why must I?" I asked him. He sighed. "Why can't you just help me run the kingdom? You help me now." I asked him. "Well, Princess, You see, I have no power as a boyfriend would. You must find a boyfriend before the time allotted, or your father shall choose for you. And we both know you won't like that one bit." He told me. I sighed. "I know, but all the suitors are so, arrogant, and cold-hearted and-" I said before Jackson cut me off. "I thought your lady-in-waiting thought they were handsome?" He asked me. "Oh yes, They're handsome alright. Handsomely stupid. Oh Jackson, they're not for me. I mean, I want a boyfriend that has a handsome heart. I honestly don't care about looks." I told him. "Jackson, why can't you just help me?" I wined, tugging on his forearm. He laughed. "I already told you." I slumped my shoulders. "Bedside's I'm getting promoted to a Duke. I couldn't help you, no matter how much I want to." I let go of his arm and slumped my shoulders. "Princess Samantha?" "Yes?" I asked through gritted teeth as I glanced up as my lady-in-waiting, Kelsey, came up to me and Jackson. "You must go and change for the dinner in just a mere several hours." She said. "Alright. Bye Jackson." I said waving at him as I followed Kelsey outside of the barn.

"Father- this is beyond crazy. Can't I just-" I was staring at the princes and dukes standing in front of me. Dozens and Dozens of them. My father cut me off. "No. You must pick from one of these Samantha." "Why?!" I shouted at him. I was getting really ticked off now. "I'm 14 years of age! There is no reason-" "Why you can't have a boyfriend! The fact," I crossed my arms at my father, who had cut me off. "That you are 14 years of age, is Exactly why when I go back to your Uncle's kingdom you need a man in your life to protect you." "I have Rudy." Rudy is my personal guard that pretty much follows me everywhere. "No, no, no, Samantha! A real man! Somebody who, who can help you run a kingdom!" "Why Do I need help!?" I asked him. Every head in the room was now looking at me and my father arguing up on our throne platform. "Because you're only 14, Samantha." He said, as he tried to be calm. "So, So you think that I can't run a kingdom at 14?! Mom said I could! And she was the best queen our Kingdom has ever had! Her ruling… her everything… It's in my blood, you said so yourself!" I yelled at him uncrossing my arms. "I know I did, but I think you spend too much time in your bedchamber and the stables to really know how to run a kingdom. Which is why if you don't pick-" "NO! NO! NO! I'm tired of being a display doll father! I know what's going on in this kingdom more than you do! When was the last time you were in the marketplace?" I didn't even wait for his answer. "I'm not gonna stand up here and pick one of these princes or dukes or whatever they are! No offence guys. You know why? Because I'm tired of being a display doll. I'm tired of being your display doll; I'm tired of being the kingdom's perfect display doll princess! I'm tired and I'm done! Okay! NO ONE. NO ONE force me to get married at 14. Or get a boyfriend or whatever. I don't need one! Just because I'm a girl DOES NOT mean that I need special protection or I need a man to make me whole. Okay? You can except my terms or you'll be looking for a new princess." I said before picking up the skirt to my green dress and running off the platform, through the crowd of boys and out the doors. I didn't stop til I reached my bedchamber.

I shoved open the big wood door and grabbed my satchel. **(1)** I threw all the things I needed in it, and I grabbed my suitcase. I threw some clothes in there. "Where are you going dear?" My wardrobe said. Her shape shifted so that her face was visible. Nobody knew I had enchanted furniture except for my mom. It was actually a gift from her. "Anywhere but here." I said throwing a quill, some ink and some paper in my satchel. "Oh yeah, I heard that fight you had with your father." She said. My bed shifted its brown, wooden, hand carved headboard and its face appeared. "Yeah, that was a pretty nasty one." "Probably the worst one I've ever heard between any King and Princess." My desk said. "Well, you're wrong about one thing. I'm not a princess anymore." I told them. "You're leaving the palace?" My bed asked me. I shrugged. "Where on earth will you go?" My wardrobe said. "I can write my friend Kimberly a couple miles west. I'm sure she'll let me stay with her at her palace." I told them, throwing some shoes in my suitcase. "I guess you won't be coming back." My desk said sadly. "I don't plan on it." I said. "Well, as long as you're going, Please take these with you." My brown coatrack came to life and walked over to my drawers (The only thing in this room that's not enchanted.) and pulled out two books, a necklace and a scroll. She came over to me and handed them to me. "The necklace was your mothers. You can see the palace or anybody here, and talk to anyone of us, just by opening it." I smiled, and put it on. It was a golden seashell with a gold chain. "The bigger book is a creation your mom made." "Hey!" I jumped as a face appeared on the screen. "Thee name's Milton Krupnick. But I think Milton is alright." I laughed at his accent and picked up the red book. "It's locked." I said. "Yup. The locket opens it. It was also your moms. Let her angel be with you child. Good luck." She said walking back to her old spot and going back to her inanimate form. "Goodbye Samantha. We will miss you dearly. Please call sometimes." I nodded and smiled as everybody but my wardrobe went back to inanimate form. "I will. Bye. I'll miss you guys too." Then there was a loud rapping at my door. Good thing I had it locked. "SAMANTHA! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY!" It was my father. My wardrobe shifted back into inanimate form and I ran to my window. I opened it and looked down. Dang it. I'm on the second floor. Well… There's a first time for everything I guess… I threw my bags out the window and glanced back at my room. I sighed and grabbed onto the vine and jumped out of my window, shut my window and climbed down the vine.

After tacking up my horse I rode into town, as I had to pick up some things and send my letter to Kimberly before making my way to Kimberly's. I was walking around with a clock over my head when I heard, "STOP HIM!" and somebody knocked into me. "OW!" I yelped when the person grabbed me, pulled me behind a stand and put his hand over my mouth. I heard soldiers. My father must have sent them. "It's no use trying to chase after him men. We're on the look for Princess Samantha. The King wants her back ASAP so she can get married to Prince Brian." "What?" I whispered to myself, but it was muffled by the person's hand over my mouth. "Alright. Let's keep lookin'. Hey is that her horse?" Dang it. I heard them walk away, and I heard my horse neigh, and I saw her rear. I winced as she kicked a couple soldiers in the head, knocking them out cold. Unfortunately One of the guards didn't think that was acceptable, but he did find it acceptable to raise his whip and whip her numerous times. I tried to get out of the person's grip and I tried to scream but he was too strong. They marched away as my horse kneeled down on the ground. Tears started flowing down my cheeks as the person released me. I was about to yell at them but I when I turned my head to meet their eyes… I completely forgot how mad I was with my father.

* * *

**(1) A Satchel- a purse.**

**Okay, so I'm working on another story so that should be up soon, and remember I need 2 more reveiws to upload chapter 5 of my 'The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog' :) Let me know what you think of this story so far! Three reviews and I'll update chapter 2! :)**

**~Max1098**


	2. Chapter 2 Plan A

**I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Last time on 'Once Upon a Knight'_

_I tried to get out of the person's grip and I tried to scream but he was too strong. They marched away as my horse kneeled down on the ground. Tears started flowing down my cheeks as the person released me. I was about to yell at them but I when I turned my head to meet their eyes… I completely forgot how mad I was with my father._

* * *

The boy I was locking eyes with right now had the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen. Never the less, he had tackled me to the ground and kept me from saving my beloved horse, Starlight. Then I heard a horse nay, and It brought be back to reality. "I am so sorry about that," the boy said. I scuffed, rolled my eyes and stood up. "Here, let me help." He said jumping up and holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes and stood up on my own. I looked down at the blue dress I had on, brushing dirt off of the skirt.

"I defiantly don't need anymore of your help." I said before fast walking over to Starlight. She's a strong horse, and she's defiantly been through worse. I started looking at all the marks on her when the boy followed me back over to where I was and I hadn't even realized it. "Look, I'm sorry O trampled you to the ground. That was a tad bit uncalled for, but I couldn't let those guards find me." I turned to face him. "Really? and why is that?" I asked as Starlight stood up and made a face at the boy. He had those killer brown eyes, black hair and was wearing something like what Jackson was wearing. I guess all the boys my age dress like that. I don't know, because I never got outside the palace unless I snuck out... which I did quite a lot of times but I for some reason never saw them.

"Yeah, somebody framed me for something I didn't do, and I can't go to the dungeon." He said.

"Well... Maybe If you didn't tackle former Princess's to the ground, you wouldn't have a problem." I said giving him a fake smile and taking off my satchel, hanging it on the saddle horn.

"Princess... Princess Samantha? What are you doing outside the palace walls?" He asked me. I turned back to him.

"I don't usually reveal such details to a subject, but I'm done being a princess. I'm gonna go live with my very best friend and help her rule her kingdom." I told him, grabbing Starlight's reigns. "It's way better than staying here and being forced into marriage at 14." I told him, putting my left foot in the stirrup.

"Force you? That's not how it's supposed to happen, it's not the law... is it?" He asked me. I took my foot out of the stirrup and looked at him.

"No, I'm supposed to pick on my own and in my own time but he did for me and he's just gonna tell people I did. Jackson can take my job anyway. He'd make a much better ruler."

"So, you're just traveling by yourself?"

"Yes..."

"Why don't I come with you and accompany you. I do mostly nothing here." He said.

I sighed and thought about his offer for a minute. "Do you have a horse?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Come on. I want to be out of sight by the time dawn rolls around." I told him. He smiled, thanked me and went to get his horse.

**Early the next morning**

"Ugh, Milton, Please show me a map of where in the world we are going." I groaned as I opened the book.

"Of course."

"I still can't get over the fact that you have a talking book." he laughed next to me.

"It was my Mother's." I said looking at the map Milton brought up. "What is your name, Lad?" Milton asked him.

"Jerry." He answered.

"Don't you have a last name?"

"Maybe. I just go by Jerry." He said.

"Well... Thank you for coming with us, Jerry. Personally I wasn't looking forward too it, Sam can be awfully whiney and annoying sometimes."

Jerry laughed and I slapped Milton closed. "Milton!" I hissed.

"Oh I get it, you like him." He joked. I glared at him and shoved him back in my saddle bag.

"Sorry about him." I said turning back to the valley in front of us.

"So, what kingdom are we going to?"

"Tyrrell" I told him.

"Oh yeah, my father went there on business... then never came back." He said. I looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. My mom, she died a year ago when she got terribly ill." I told him.

"Sorry to hear." He said. I gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks. I think..." I said, he laughed. My necklace started to buzz. I took it off and opened it. I stopped my horse and Jerry stopped his. Jackson appeared on the blue mist.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive!" He said. "Yes Jackson, I'm fine." He said. "Where are you?" he asked. "Not at the castle." I told him. Jerry laughed. "Who's that?" He asked. I turned the shell so he could see Jerry. "Jackson, Meet Jerry. Jerry this is Jackson my royal advisor." I said. "Hello." Jerry said. "Hi! Where are you Sam? Your father is worried sick!" Jackson said. I rolled my eyes and turned the shell so he could see me again. "Not as sick as mom was. I'm not coming back, Jackson. I'm not being forced into marriage at 14 and don't try to deny it for him, I over heard the guards last night." I said. He sighed. "Can I at least meet up with you? And come with you? Please?" He asked. "As long as you don't tell my father where we are." I told him. He nodded. "Cross my heart." He said. I smiled. "We'll be arriving in gaintville soon. We'll meet you there." I told him. He nodded, we said our good byes and I shut my locket.

**In gaintville**

"Sam!" "Jackson!" I said giving him a hug as I dismounted my horse. "Oh, I brought this Kimberly sent you one back." He smiled at me. I took it from him and read it. Jerry and Jackson shook hands and started talking while I read.

_My dearest friend Samantha,_

_ I am truly sorry to hear that your father is forcing you into marriage at 14. It seem's unjust if you ask me. Mother and Father say you are more than welcome to stay here with us as long as you need too. _

_We are very saddened to hear about the death of your mother. My mother says she will miss her dearly. _

_So... Have you made a move on Jackson yet? Girl, If not we are gonna be doing some serious flirting boot camp action when you get here. How is he by the way? I heard he got upgraded to a Duke. That's you're doing isn't it? _

_I hope this letter finds you well, and I can't wait to see you in a couple of days!_

_Your friend,_

_Princess Kimberly_

I laughed as I read the letter. Oh Kimberly. She knew I had a tiny crush on Jack and she has made it a point in her life to make sure everybody who has a crush on somebody gets together eventually. It's rather annoying but very funny as well. As we where eating I took the time to write her back.

_My dear friend Kim,_

_ Tell them I say thank you! _

_ No, I have not made a 'move' on Jackson yet. I don't understand why, but I will when I'm sure he likes me back. OK? He is fine, right now he's chowing down a number 6 at a restaurant in gaintville. He is hanging out with my newest friend, Jerry, a lot since they met a mere several hours ago. We should be arriving at your palace tomorrow afternoon. Yes, That was my doing, it's been a dream of Jackson's to be a duke. _

_See you soon!_

_Your Friend, _

_Samantha_

* * *

**Okay... that was really short. Sorry :( I promise it will be longer next time! :) Please review! When I get 3 new review's I will update! :)**

**~Max1098**


	3. Chapter 3 Call Me Jack

**So, So, So, Sorry for the long wait!**

**I will update all my other stories tommrrow or Monday :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it. I just own my OC, Samantha and the plot. :)**

* * *

_Last time on 'Once Upon a Knight'_

_My dear friend Kim,_

_Tell them I say thank you! _

_No, I have not made a 'move' on Jackson yet. I don't understand why, but I will when I'm sure he likes me back. OK? He is fine, right now he's chowing down a number 6 at a restaurant in gaintville. He is hanging out with my newest friend, Jerry, a lot since they met a mere several hours ago. We should be arriving at your palace tomorrow afternoon. Yes, That was my doing, it's been a dream of Jackson's to be a duke. _

_See you soon!_

_Your Friend, _

_Samantha_

* * *

"Hey Sam." Jackson said, causing my head to snap up towards his direction. We where sitting in our inn room **(1)** and I was currently writing, while Jackson and Jerry goofed off. I had to roll my eyes at their jeivenaile behavoir, but I must remember, Jackson hasn't had a lot of male friends in the castle. That, he can blame my father for because he never let Jackson out of his sight. Espically when he was around me.

Parents.

Cue eye roll.

"Yes?"

"How much longer until Tyrrell?" Jackson asked.

"Why? Am I boreing you or something?" I said making a fake sympathy face at my best male friend.

"No. I was just wondering." He said with a weird look on his face. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. If you so eager to get to Tyrrell... Then let's go."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Okay." Both boys stood up. I laughed and grabbed my bag and we headed for the door.

**Back on the Road... Well... Sort of.**

"Uh, Milton are you sure we're going the right way?" Jerry asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Milton answered.

"Well because this 'Road' isn't even a road. We're in the middle of no where." Jackson told him.

"Oh... Maybe I calculated something wrong.. Give me a sec." He said, then the pages started flipping. It landed on a map of where we are.

"Jackson, Jerry, We are going the right way. It says so right here."

"But we're in the middle of no where!" Jerry said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tecnically, We're in a forest." Milton said.

"Never question a talking book." I said putting Milton back in my saddle bag.

"Alright." Both boys grumbled and I laughed.

A couple of hours later we where still in the woods but I could see Tyrrell far off in the distance, so we're close.

A carrier pigeon found us and gave me a letter. It was from Kimberly.

_My dearest friend Samantha,_

_ I hope this note finds you well, and I hope your journy is pleasent._

_Girl! What are you waiting for!? A Special inviation!? Becuase I've made one up for the occasion. _

_I can't wait to see you and I hope you don't run into any Ogeres. _

_See you soon!_

_Your dear friend,_

_Kimberly_

"What's that?" Jackson said. He was peering over my shoulder at the note. I held it to my chest.

"Nothing. Nothing that conserns you." I told him. He and Jerry exchanged a look.

I huffed and put the note in my saddle bag.

"Put a sock in it boys." Before telling my horse to go faster, making her run to the kingdom ahead of us.

I ignored the boys calls and I stopped my horse when I came to Tyrrells front gate.

"Sam, why did you run off like that?" Jackson asked, once he and Jerry caught up to me.

"No reason." I said before the gate opened and a carriage pulled up to it.

"Princess Samantha?" The footman said.

"Actually, It's just Samantha now." I said, dismounting my horse. The boys did the same.

"Okay, Princess Kimberly is expecting you. She wishes to meet you in her garden." Then the footman glanced at Jackson and Jerry. "Who are these nerds?" He asked.

"My Royal- well used to be- my Royal Advisor, Jackson Anderson and this is my best boy friend Jerry... What's your last name?" I told the footman, but whispered that last part to Jerry.

"Martinez."

"Martinez." The footman nodded in approval and opened the carriage door, letting Me, Jackson and Jerry inside.

After a short ride into the castle grounds, we finally reached the front steps of the castle. Kimberly came sprinting down the huge staircase they had in front of their castle.

"Samantha!" She yelled as I climbed out of the carriage first.

"Kimberly!" I yelled back before we gave each other a hug.

"Yeah. Totally forget about us. That's cool." Jackson joked as he and Jerry climbed out, ignoring Kimberly and mine's squealing and screaming.

I turned back to them.

"I couldn't forget about you even if I wanted too." I told him.

"Kimberly, you remember Jackson; don't you?" I asked her.

She curtsied.

"Of course. Welcome to Tyrell. How have you been, Jackson?" Kim asked.

"Fine. And you?" Jackson said bowing.

"Very good, Thank you." Kim said.

"And Kimberly, this is my newest best boy friend Jerry Martinez. Jerry, this is Princess Kimberly of Tyrell." I told him. Kim curtsied and Jerry bowed.

"Thank you for letting us stay here with you and your family." Jerry said.

"It's our pleasure. I'll have my Royal Advisor show you to your rooms. And I'll see you all in the morning. I'm off for bed. I was up at the crack of dawn this morning. I apologize for not being able to catch up for longer tonight."

"No, No, It's fine. We get it. Thank you. See you in the morning." I told her. She nodded and headed up the steps to the castle.

**Later that night, 1am, Samantha's room**

I flinched as another strike of lightning hit and shook the castle.

One good thing about home is that we rarely had storms. And when we did, It was very mild. Nothing like this.

If we ever got one like this I was too young to remember it, but There was one last year, right before my mom died... Actually the doctors think that's what caused my mom to go downhill in the first place. So ever since then, storms are my worst nightmare.

I couldn't go to Mom for help because well... duh. But...-

**Jackson's Room**

I lit a candle and snuck across the hall into Jackson's room.

I closed the door quietly behind me and crept over to his bed. He was awake, writing something.

"Sam? What are you doing up? Is everything okay? You're all sweaty." He said worriedly, standing up and touching my forehead with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine, I'm just scared of storms. Can I sleep in here for a little while?" I asked sheepishly.

He laughed. "Of course. And you don't have to be shy to ask me things." He said as we sat back down.

After a while I still couldn't go to sleep so I turned to face him, he was still writing whatever he was writing.

"What are you writing?" I asked him.

"Oh. It's nothing." he said.

"Obvouisly it's something. You seem very into it."

He sighed. "It's a poem. But I don't think it's very good." He told me handing me the paper.

I glanced over it and smiled widely.

"Jackson, you have a gift. It's incredible!" I told him.

"Sure it is." He joked rolling his eyes, taking it from me and laying it on the side table next to the bed, laying down so he was facing me.

"Why _did_ you run away?" he asked, curious.

"My father wanted me to get married to Prince Brian. Ugh! I've just had it with him." I told him. "I couldn't stand staying there any longer." I told him.

He nodded.

"Hey, don't look at this the wrong way or anything but uh... can you move closer?" Jackson asked. I gave him a confused look.

"I know you like me, Sam." I winced.

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

"Princess Kimberly had a note from you laying on the table downstairs. I saw it." He said. "Accidentally of course." He added quickly.

I laughed. "Sure it was Jackson." Before I moved closer to him, letting him put his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to him as I laid my head on his chest.

"Call me Jack."


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Dragons

**Heyooo! :) I'm very hyper and happy at the moment because... I'm unblocked! :D :) I had gotten a rough idea about a couple of weeks ago when I was watching fairy tale movies to try and become unblocked for this story and I ended up watching 'Tangled' and I got an idea but there was still parts of the story missing when I laid it out. **

**So a couple mornings ago, I was eating breakfast and looking over lines I have to memorize for this thing I'm doing and I got this awesome idea! :) **

**First off, thank you for all of you that reviewed! I didn't think this story had that big of an audience, I thought it was very small but apparently it's not :) Thank you again :)**

**So the title of the story will make more sense along with the title of chapter 2 (Plan A) will make sense in upcoming chapters :) I'm so happy I'm unblocked! :) Make sure you leave a review and tell me what you think, what you thinks gonna happen or what you would like to happen! :) I love getting your reviews! :)**

**Anyway, enough of my talking! :) On with the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, Pascal (I used the lizard's name for a kingdom. :P) or Tangled. Tragic, I know.**

**PS Rudy and Eddie will appear soon! :) don't worry- I haven't forgotten about them! :)**

* * *

_Last Time, on Once Upon A Knight:_

_"I know you like me, Sam." I winced._

_"How'd you find out?" I asked._

_"Princess Kimberly had a note from you laying on the table downstairs. I saw it." He said. "Accidentally of course." He added quickly._

_I laughed. "Sure it was Jackson." Before I moved closer to him, letting him put his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to him as I laid my head on his chest._

_"Call me Jack."_

* * *

"Good morning everyone." I said as I walked out into the gazebo where Princess Kimberly, her parents, some dukes and duchesses, a couple of military commanders, Jack, Jerry and I were eating breakfast.

"Well, someone's in a chipper mood this morning." the King said.

I smiled at him. "Yes, Why yes I am." I sat down. "Thank you so much again, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. I don't know what I would have done without your generosity."

"Oh, it's no problem sweetie. You're always welcome here." the Queen said.

I smiled again at them.

"Jerry- slow down sweetheart, you're gonna choke." The Queen said when she noticed how fast he was eating.

Jerry looked at the Queen, then at me then back at the Queen; then laughed. "What? This is slow for me. You haven't even seen fast."

The King and Queen looked at me and I shrugged. "Unfortunately, the boy speaks the truth." I say shrugging.

"Hey- has anybody seen-" Kimberly hadn't even finished her question when it was answered by Jack running in, buttoning his shirt on the way.

"Sorry I'm late! I over-slept." Jack said, sitting down in a seat next to Kimberly.

"Jackson.." Kimberly finished her question. She turned to Jack and smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Jack said smiling. "Although that storm was brutal last night." Jack said as a servant put a breakfast plate in front of Jackson. Jack thanked the servant and started eating.

"Yeah, I know." Jerry said with a mouthful of food.

"You where awake too?" I asked Jerry.

"Nah, I slept through the whole thing." He hit the table with his fist. "Slept like a rock."

"Well.. That makes since, sence your brain is a rock." Kimberly said back to him.

I looked at Jackson and winced.

Obviously Kimberly had hung out with Jerry last night.

"Kimberly..." Her father warned.

Kimberly looked back down at her plate of food without saying another word. I made a face and continued eating myself. We continued to eat for several minutes until a servant rushed in, looking frightened.

"Your Majesty!" He said, out of breath.

"Yes?" The King answered.

See, here's the difference between the King of Tyrrell and my father.

The King actually cares about his servants and treats them like people. My father would have yelled at the servant for interrupting our meal.

"There's terrible news." At this, everybody at the table looked up towards the panting servant.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The King asked him.

"Another one of the jewelry stores in town was attacked sir." The servant said. The King stood up.

I looked at Kimberly, Jack and Jerry.

We where confused but the King, Queen and the other elders at the table looked horrified, scared and mad.

"Why on earth for?" Kimberly asked.

"We don't know, Princess." The servant said. "But they've gone after all the necklaces again, my King. They didn't harm anything else."

"Is anybody hurt?" The King asked.

The servant shook his head. "No sir."

"Alright, put all the jewelry stores on lockdown and we'll have a meeting with the Military forces in an hour to discuss what to do about this." The King said.

The servant nodded, "I will alert them, Sir." and he took off down the pathway to the castle.

"Father, what's going on? Why are people attacking our Kingdom?" Kimberly asked, worried. "Nobody ever has before. Why now?"

"Greed, Wealth and Selfishness; my daughter." The King said, sitting back down in his chair.

"Why are they going after the necklaces?" I ask.

The King and Queen look at each other than back at me and Kimberly.

"About a week or so ago, jewelry stores all over the kingdom where being attacked by forces that we've called The Black Dragons, simply because we have no other name for them." the Queen started, sighing.

"Wait- why do you call them 'The Black Dragons'?" Jackson asked.

"Because they're like stealth ninja's- they're fast, quick and are very handy with weapons and fights. And they're not afraid to threaten you and they keep their promise if they say you're doomed. They wear all back and they tend to burn things down once they're done with them. That's why we call them 'The Black Dragons'."

"So- they're attacking the necklaces in the jewelery stores... Why?" Jerry asked.

The King sighed, "It has been foretold, that there's necklace somewhere within here and Pascal," I looked at Jackson. That's our home. Well- _was_ our home, rather. "that if used right, it could do wonders for a kingdom- and it's people. No body know's exactly what it does, but there are tales that if it falls into the right person's hands, it will work for them by a single voice command. But, if it falls into the wrong hands, it could destroy things- kingdoms, people, jobs, houses, friendships- anything, faster than you can say destroy." The King said.

"So, is that what they're looking for? The necklace?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, and they think we have it. And we don't." the Queen said.

"They won't stop until they find it, will they?" I ask quietly.

"No. No they won't." The King said. "So it is important that you kids be careful."

**~Screen Flip, walking back to the castle~**

"This is really freaky. No one has ever attacked our kingdom before. Why would they need the necklace now?" Kimberly asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Where do you think it could be? Jack, Jerry and I went from Pascal to here and we saw nor heard of any kind of necklace." I tell them.

"Hey- Maybe Milton knows!" Jerry said.

"Well, Let's go find out!" Jack said and we all took off down the rock path and into the castle.

"Who's Milton?!" Kim called after us, confused as she struggled to keep up with us in her dress.

**~Kickin' It With You!~ In the Garden**

"Alright. Milton, show us the black dragons." I say, opening the book as Jerry, Jack and Kimberly crowded around me.

Milton showed us a moving picture of the black dragon's hiding and ready to attack, behind some stone wall.

"Where is that?" Kim asked.

"That's the glitch sweetheart, I can't tell you. I can only show you pictures." Milton said.

Kim rolls her eyes.

"Nice book." She said sarcastically before stopping and looking closely at the picture Milton had pulled up. "Wait- Wait- hold up, what's that?" Kimberly pointed to a sign that was now visible in the picture.

"Milton, what's that sign say?" Jack asked.

Milton zoomed up on it.

Kim gasped.

"That's the store that holds our crowns for us!" Kimberly said, mouth wide open and eyes wider.

"What would they want with your crowns? I thought they where after the necklace," Jerry said.

"Who knows. They're bad guys." I shrugged and continued watching.

They where about to enter the store when something flew over the stone walls surrounding the garden.

I shut the book quickly and jumped back with Kim.

The boys jumped forwards and put me and Kim behind us as we all jumped up from the fountain we where sitting on.

Jack put up a hand, "Wait here." and he crept over to the thing thrown over the wall.

It was a glass bottle from what I could see, and it was broken.

Jack walked closer and bent down. He carefully picked up something.

He turned around and I saw a piece of paper in his hand.

I slowly walked towards him even though Jerry and Kimberly where telling me to stay put.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a note... for your dad, Kimberly." Kimberly snapped her head up, ran over to us and snatched the note from him.

Her eyes widen, and she looks kind of sick. "It's a threat. From the Black Dragons"

**~Kickin' It With you!~**

Kimberly, Jack, Jerry, Milton and I were banished to our rooms as soon as we took the note to King Crawford.

I was flipping through Milton when an envelope fell out. I didn't pick it up of course, because I was too busy freaking out.

I do that when I get nervous.

Jack picked it up and stopped my pasing by placing a hand on my shoulder.

His eyes where kind and full of concern, as he handed me a white envelope with a red royal seal on the back.

Thing is, I didn't recognize the seal.

But when I opened it, I recognized the neat cursive handwriting, right away.

_Samantha,_

_I write you this as for I know I shan't be here much longer,_

_But I know that even without me by your side, you will continue to become much stronger._

_There is something that belongs to you; out of sight, but not out of mind._

_But now that I'm gone, it's your's to find._

_So follow these clues with your friends at your side,_

_And promise me you'll always let your concouis be your guide._

_'There was once a big tree you once eyed,_

_Remember a yellow bear, one big and wide._

_Try not to cry once you see what else is hidden,_

_But to get there, you'll need a horse you've always ridden.'_

_I love you always, _

_Mommy._

I stared at the piece of paper, feeling wet heat behind my eyes.

Then I laughed. It's just like my mom to put a poem in the letter.

"It's from my mom." I say, blinking back the tears. At my words, Jerry and Kimberly shoot up from the bed and come over to me and Jack. "Good news is, her poetry is still great, even on her death-bed." Jack slightly chuckles at this and so do Jerry and Kimberly. "Bad news is," I sigh. "We have to leave again."

"What?!"

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"So, your mom left you something, and left you a string of clues to find it?" Jack asked as he paced back and forth in front of me who was sitting on his bed (as we where in his room) and Jerry and Kim who were sitting next to or behind me.

I nod, "Yeah."

"And we just now happened to find it, when the Black Dragon's are threating to kidnap Princess Kimberly and any other maiden of any royal position in the castle?" Jack confirmed.

"Yeah." It sounds really bad... and it is really bad.

Jack groans, "That woman has the worst timing."

"Hey!" But I laugh. She did have the worst timing with stuff when she was with us.

"So- are you crazy enough to go look for it?" Kimberly asked me.

I sighed and thought for a second before saying, "I have to. I feel like... I feel like I have to."

"I'm coming with you." Jack said.

I stood up, "No! I'll be fine, Jackson."

"Samantha," Ouch. My full name. He's dead serious. "I'm coming with you. I couldn't live with myself if you don't come back." He looked down at the floor.

I sigh. "But-" I turn around to see Kimberly and Jerry nodding, telling me to let him come.

I groan loudly.

"Fine! But you two are staying here, just so the King and Queen don't get too suspicious." I tell them.

"Fine by me. I have a dress fitting tomorrow anyway." Kim says.

I laugh and roll my eyes.

Then I turn to Jack. We're only standing a foot away from each other and I resist the urge to kiss him.

"If we're going, we should probably head out soon. The faster we get out, the faster we get back alive." I tell him with a small smile.

He smiles back and for the first time since this morning, I'm suddenly not scared anymore.

* * *

**Alright! So I kind of wish that was longer but whatever. The next ch. will be longer- I promise! I wanted to stop it there so I could get all the details of their trip in there in the next chapter. :) **

**Anyway, my first whack at poetry! :) What do y'all think? It probably sucks but who cares! :)**

**What do you think the clue leads to? Who knows, I might surprise you ;D **

**I think I've pretty much made up my mind on who Sam's love interest will be... And no I can't tell you if it's Jack or Jerry because again, I could surprise you ;) But, if you still want to tell me who you want her love interest to be, be my guest, but I'm pretty sure I've made up my mind. :) One last chance to get your vote in because the next chapter will have something pretty BIG relationship and love interest wise :D :) Anyone want to guess? ;D**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait but I am extremely proud of this chapter! :)**

**TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now! -Tigger) :) :D :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	5. Chapter 5 Jack's POV of Ch 4

**Yo! The next chapter will be up soon but I typed part of the last chapter in Jack's POV as well, and I'd like to share it with y'all :) So this is part of the last chapter in Jack's POV. :)**

* * *

As soon as the Black Dragon's where about to enter the store, a few gunshots went off and something was thrown over the wall of the garden with insane force. I see Sam quickly shut the book and both girls jump back, alarmed. On Impulse, me and Jerry shot to our feet, and pushed the girls behind us as they shot up onto their feet too.

The difference between guys and girls is this. The girls were scared period and me and Jerry where only scared for the girls. I put my hand up as I saw a glass bottle, probably a wine bottle (Awesome. Note sarcasm.), and said, "Wait here."

I carefully walked over to the bottle; the sound of glass crushing underneath my thick combat boots filled my ears as I carefully stepped onto a couple pieces bending down to look at what was inside the bottle…Thank goodness I decided to put these boots on at the last minute this morning. This glass would cut right through my other boots.

I carefully picked up the piece of brown/copper stained paper and unrolled it. From what I could tell, the Dragon's obviously spent their school days burning stuff down instead of learning.

_Alright, King and Queen CRAWFORD, we gave you your chance to surrender and save yourselves, your kingdom.. Your Daughter, from our rage, and you declined. So, You wanna play hardball? It's hardball we will play._

_If you don't tell us where the necklace is you can just say goodbye to your precious Kimberly and any other royal maidens. Just a fair warning._

_-Oh who are we kidding you know who it's from._

I stared at the note, dumbfounded until I felt a dress's skirt hit my leg. I look to my left to see Sam standing next to me, reading the note as well. She looks at me and gulps and I realize how much is actually at stake here.

_Any royal maidens…_

Wait, Wouldn't Sam count as a royal maiden? I mean, sure she's not a Princess anymore in Pascal but here in Tyrell; she's the Princess's best friend. That must put her in the danger zone as well.

Oh snap.

But why all the maidens? Why not some of the men too? Not that I want to be kidnapped anymore then Sam or Kim or Queen Crawford does, but I'd rather get kidnapped then seeing them get kidnapped.

Sam snaps me out of my thoughts. "What is it?" I'm not sure why she just asked me that because she just read it but maybe she thinks I know more than she does.

Which happens to be the case in more situations than one.

"It's a note... for your dad, Kimberly." I say, holding up the note. As soon as Kimberly heard her name's and her dad's, Kimberly snapped her head up, ran over to me and snatched the note from me. As she reads, her eyes widen and she looks kind of sick. "It's a threat. From the Black Dragons"

* * *

So, we figured keeping something like that note a secret could be asking for it. So, not wanting to be killed by the black dragons and the girls always having to do the right thing, we took the note to King and Queen Crawford.

One glance over it and King C. banished us to my room.

Nice guy sometimes.. Note sarcasm.

Anyway; Jerry, Kim and I were sitting on my bed watching an extremely nervous Sam pace back and forth in front of us, flipping through Milton, trying to figure this whole thing out.

I told her to stop more times than one and as you can see, she really listens to me. Ha.

I saw a piece of paper fall out of Milton's pages and flutter to the ground. I raised an eyebrow at Sam who didn't even notice it fall. Sam's like some sort of reflex ninja (look who's talking. Ha-ha.) and even though my battle and counter attack skills are better than anybody's in the kingdom, this girl has better reflex's then me. Probably because she grew up with me and I was always trying to scare her.

Ha-ha.

I got up off the bed, bent down and carefully picked up what I now knew was an envelope that had fallen and looked at it closely.

I've never seen the paper before, or the seal on the back but I recognized the handwriting on the front. I'm not sure from where but I knew I recognized it. As soon as Sam turned around and started walking back in my direction, I put my hand on her shoulder to keep her from running into me. She looked up quickly and her eyes flickered down to the envelope I held up to her.

She took it from me and I took Milton from her as she opened it. She stared at it for a while then she laughed. I wondered why she was laughing but there was a more serious issue at hand that was coming next.

"It's from my mom." Sam says, blinking back the tears. At this I uncrossed my arms in shock and shock was the only thing written on my face. How? How-Wha- Why- Her mom's dead. How could it be from her mom?

Jerry and Kim shot up off the bed with shock and confusion plastered on their faces so thick that you would need a chisel to get it off.

"Good news is, her poetry is still great, even on her death-bed." I laugh, knowing that Sam's mom must have written her a poem before she died. Her mom was always writing poetry and when I say always, I'm talking 24/7. She was really good and used poetry all the time. Even in normal conversations. That was all good and dandy until she made me and Sam do a poetry project (She taught us school most of the time, and she would teach Kimberly as well. When she was in town, anyway.) "Bad news is," Sam sighs and I know there's something bad about to come out of her mouth. "We have to leave again."

That sentence makes me, Jerry and Kim go, "What?!" and, at that, Sam smiles flakily at us, obviously sheepish of what was going on in her brain right now.

* * *

"So, your mom left you something, and left you a string of clues to find it?" I ask, making sure I'm getting all of this. Now it was my turn to pace and now Sam was sitting on my bed with Jerry and Kimberly.

Sam nods, "Yeah."

"And we just now happened to find it, when the Black Dragons are threating to kidnap Princess Kimberly and any other maiden of any royal position in the castle?" I confirm. "Yeah." Sam says again.

I groan, "That woman has the worst timing." "Hey!" Despite her tone & word choice, Sam laughs, knowing it was true. "So- are you crazy enough to go look for it?" Kimberly asked her. I watched as she sighs and thinks for a second before saying, "I have to. I feel like... I feel like I have to."

Obvouisly, she's not going to change her mind anytime soon with an answer like that. "I'm coming with you." I say, without a second thought. Sam stood up with a horrified look on her face. "No! I'll be fine, Jackson." But I could tell she was scared. Plus, there is no way I'm letting her go out there alone when one of the Black Dragons could kidnap her. "Samantha," I say, stepping towards her, looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm coming with you. I couldn't live with myself if you don't come back." I look down at the hardwood floor, suddenly becoming interested in the pattern. "But-" Sam starts but I look up and see her looking at Jerry and Kim who nod and with that, Sam groans.

"Fine! But you two are staying here, just so the King and Queen don't get too suspicious." She tells them. "Fine by me. I have a dress fitting tomorrow anyway." Kim says. Sam laughs and rolls her eyes before turning back to me. "If we're going, we should probably head out soon. The faster we get out, the faster we get back alive." She says with a small smile. I smile back at her and I swear I saw her relax a bit. And I smiled at her again, happy that I could relax her a little bit at a time like this.

* * *

**:))) :)) SOO... That's that. It's not very long because I didn't want to do the WHOLE 4th chapter but whatever. I like it, I'm proud of it. :) Now, I'm not sure when the 5th chapter will be up, I have to finish it first so, hopefully it'll be soon. :) Peace! :)**

**PS Could y'all do me a soild and review? I'm new to writing in a boy's POV. The rest of the chapters should be Sam's POV, just so you know but I wanted to see what I could do with Jack, just for something fun. :))**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	6. Chapter 6 First Kiss Miss

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It. I do own Sam, the plot, and the poems though. :)**

* * *

_Last Time on 'Once Upon a Knight'_

_"So, your mom left you something, and left you a string of clues to find it?" Jack asked as he paced back and forth in front of me who was sitting on his bed (as we where in his room) and Jerry and Kim who were sitting next to or behind me._

_I nod, "Yeah."_

_"And we just now happened to find it, when the Black Dragon's are threating to kidnap Princess Kimberly and any other maiden of any royal position in the castle?" Jack confirmed._

_"Yeah." It sounds really bad... and it is really bad._

_Jack groans, "That woman has the worst timing."_

_"Hey!" But I laugh. She did have the worst timing with stuff when she was with us._

_"So- are you crazy enough to go look for it?" Kimberly asked me._

_I sighed and thought for a second before saying, "I have to. I feel like... I feel like I have to."_

* * *

untitled_253/set?id=68574850

"So... any idea on where we're going?" Jack asked me as we walked our horses deeper into the woods. Since the clue said I'll need a horse I've always ridden, I brought Starlight- since she's the same horse I've had since, like, forever. -And she was the only horse I had brought with me. AND she's the only horse I've ever had... I'm going to stop talking now.

Jack brought his horse, Oz, (Where he got that name, is beyond me.), who is a brown chesnut color. Jackson's always had that horse. -I think we got them both at Christmas when we where 2, now that I think about it...

"Not a clue." I say, looking directly ahead of me.

He laughs, "What does the clue say again?"

I pulled the note out of my saddle bag and read it back to him,

"_'There was once a big tree you once eyed,_

_Remember a yellow bear, one big and wide._

_Try not to cry once you see what else is hidden,_

_But to get there, you'll need a horse you've always ridden.'_"I say, shrugging and putting it back in the bag.

"What does she mean by 'a yellow bear, one big and wide'? There's no bear's that are yellow.. the last time I checked anyway." I laughed at his joke and thought about it.

My thoughts traveled to yellow things that where related to a bear. I don't remember being obbsessed with bears at any point in my life, still, I kept thinking.

"Honey? Maybe? Honey bear? -There's no such thing as a honey bear. Maybe a grizzly bear? They like honey... I think." I say, thinking aloud.

Jack nodds but then says, "But where would we find a grizzly bear in/by a tree? And why do we need our horse to get there?-And how would be get it to not kill us?"

Then it hit me.

No, litterally.

We where walking under a tree and I forgot to duck and my head hit a low branch. When I looked up, I saw an Owl.

"Pooh Bear!" I yelled exicedly, turning my head towards Jack.

This made Jack stop his horse, and turn to look at me like I was insane. I stopped my horse and looked at him with a smile.

"What?" He asked, totally confused.

"Pooh bear! Winne the Pooh? The fairytale **(I'm making Winnie The Pooh be a fairytale that was told to them as kids, only cuz it seems weird to have the TV show and movies winnie the pooh back whenever this is. :P :P) **that my mom used to tell me every night! I was so obbsessed with that bear that my mom made me a stuffed yellow bear! She must have hidden it in a big tree I used to always look at!" First clue down... who knows how many more to go.

"Well, what tree? There's like a million between here and Pascal." I slouch, knowing that I had no idea what tree. "Wait- is there a spot you and your mom used to always go?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we used to picnic by this one big tree every Sunday afternoon. It's between gaintville and Pascal." I didn't realize what I was saying until I finished.

I looked at Jack and he nodded and with that, we started our horses again and ran to the tree in Honeysuckle Woods.

WOW. Did I really just not know what this clue ment a couple seconds ago?

* * *

Dismounting our horses, I look around the woods.

"Anything look familiar?" Jack asks.

Sighing, I say, "Uh... Not really."

Jack sighs, "Great."

I give him a look, "Thanks for the support, pal."

He rolls his eyes and looks around. "Okay. Where do we start? There's like a million tree's here."

I look around again but my eyes land on something carved into a tree, a couple paces away. "Wait-" Jogging up to it, I look at it. It's a heart with the initals _PB + HP _carved into the middle of it.

"Who the heck is PB+HP?" Jack asks, coming up behind me.

I shrug, "Maybe it's a random couple that happened to carve it into a tree." looking at the heart, I see Jack look up.

"...Sam!" Jack says, hitting my shoulder; still looking up.

"WHAT? ...That hurt."

He shakes his head and points up into the tree. It's a wooden box, tied to a high branch with a decaying rope.

"Ew." I say, crossing my arms over my chest, not moving my eyes from the box. I see Jack roll his eyes. Looking at it I see something carved on the box. But my vision is not the greatest so the only thing I could make out is an S.

...

S!

...Wow, I am stupid.

"Whoa! The bear must be in that box!" I say happily.

Jack rolls his eyes into the back of his head again, "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out."

"Only one problem." I say.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Jack asks.

I hit his shoulder and he pretends that it hurts, although I'm positive it doesn't. I think I see him smile at me but I must be imagining stuff.

...Maybe that tree branch hit me harder then I thought.

"_Noooo_. It's tied up in one of the tallest branches. -I'm scared of hights." I say.

He nods and I can almost see the wheels turning in his head. -I really must have hit my head.

"Here, you go up first and I'll follow you. That way, if you fall, I'll catch you." He finally says. I raise my eyebrows at him in suprise.

"Really?"

He nods, "Sure."

Trying not to look down, I eventually reach the branch. Pulling myself up onto the branch, I sigh and look down at the decaying rope covered in dirt and moss.

"Ew... this is nasty." I say as Jack pulls himself up onto the branch on the other side of the box.

"Well... Get used to it, because if this is the first clue, imagine what the other one's will be like."

I scrunch up my nose at the thought and we carefully take the rope off of the box. Once we get it off, I look up at Jack, who nods. Sighing, I pull the dirt & leaved covered box onto my lap. Jack sits the rope down on the branch next to him and slides closer to me so our shoulder's where brushing.

Gulping, I brush the dirt and leaves off of the box, revealing lettering on the top.

_Samantha _

Jack smiles down at me and I smile back at him. I try to not look past the smile but for some reason it seem's different then just a friendly smile. Looking back down at the box, I carefully lift the key flap, and open the box. It opens with a creak, but none-of-the-less, it opens. Inside, the objects that my mom had stored in there looked as good as new. Ontop was the yellow Pooh Bear. Black button eyes and red yarn smile and pink ears and a red-shirt that says 'Pooh' on it.

Smiling, I carefully lift it out of the box. I remember carrying this thing around all the time. Putting it in my lap, I look at the other objects in the box. Inside was a pink blanket that had 3 letters sewn into a cornner. I reconized the first and second letters, as they where my first & middle name initals but the last letter was not my last name inital. _SMD_

Looking at Jack, I hold the blanket in my hands. "What do you think these letter's mean? That's not my last name inital." He looks at it and thinks.

"Maybe it's your mom's madien name?"

I shrug, "Yeah. That's probably it." I hand him the blanket and the only thing left in the box was a peice of paper. Unfolding it, I read aloud,

"_Samantha,_

_If you're reading this, you found the second clue._

_I appologize for sending you on this clue search, but I knew you've never liked anything boreing. _

_The next clue, you will find in a place that you where it seemed like you where glued._

_You and Jackson never had a bad time there and I knew by looking at you that you loved it. _

_In this place, is a fruit with a pit. _

_Use that to skip and you will find your next clue._

_But, you might get a little wet._

_Love,_

_Mamma" _I smile even though I'm completely lost onto where this clue points us too.

I look over at Jack, "What do you think she's talking about?" I ask him. He shrugs and looks over at me and as soon as our eyes lock, a big smile appears on both of our faces. "I- Umm...-" Jack starts but is lost for words. As am I.

I bite my bottom lip and he slowly leans in. My eyes where about to close when we both lost ballance and fell.

The fall knocked our breath out of both of us for a second but Jack had it worse, since I landed ontop of him. -I don't weigh very much but still.

"Sorry." I appologize.

He shakes his head, "That's alright."

Our eyes lock again but before we could do anything else, we heard voices.

"I'm just saying, it was stupid to throw the bottle over the wall in the garden! Who would _want_ a _garden_?"

I look at Jack and I notice that a small string of fear was in his eyes, but I'm pretty sure that was the only thing in my eyes. Quickly getting up and tossing the box into my saddle bag, I look around for the way the voice was coming from.

"I'm not sure. Who would want a gardian." A different voice says. At this point Jack is alert and on his feet.

I look at Jack again and he spots a tree and hedge and pulls me behind it. He wraps an arm firmly around my waist, and I suddenly wish I was back home. -At least with Kimberly. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to control my heavy breathing.

"Frank... It's a GARDEN. Not a gardian." The first voice says. I realize that they must be close if I can hear them so well.

Dirt from the tree must have gotten up my nose because I suddenly felt like I was gonna sneeze. Jack put a hand over my mouth and the urge to sneeze passes but he keeps his hand there.

"Yes ma'am." the second voice says.

The sound like men, so I'm not sure why one of them called another one of them a woman.

"..You haven't been the same since you got hit with that drawbridge have you?"

"No Ma'am!" the second voice says, happily. _**[Author's note: ;) From 'Kickin It On Our Own' :))**_

I can feel Jack shake his head in amusement.

"WELL. We need to find that necklace soon. My evil powers are doing nothing anymore. See?" He does something and Jack pulls me closer to him and we both stand up straighter and no sooner had he done that, a fireball flew threw the hedge, making a big black O.

My breathing starts to quicken again as I realize these must be the Black Dragons.

"Well, what are you all standing around for?! Let's keep walking!"

As soon as we didn't hear their footsteps anymore, Jack let me go.

"Do, you..." I stutter as we walk back to our horses. "Think.. those are the..."

"WELL, Well, Well. What do we have here?"

Me and Jack spin around faster then humanly possible, coming face to face to voice 1, voice 2, and a couple other goons.

Just looking at them me and Jack know who they are.

Me and Jack glance at each other.

"Black Dragons." I finish with a gulp.

* * *

**Author's note: HAHA. :D sorry for the cliffhanger but I really needed to get a chapter up :) ** **Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review! :)**

**Kickin' It: SPYFALL, April 1st, 2013 at 8:30pm on Disney XD :)**

**Kickin' It Marathon: April 1st, 2013 at 3:00pm to the premiere of SPYFALL :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


End file.
